Richard Sloan
|birth=August 23rd, 1981. |death= |hidep= |race=Caucasian |gender= |height=6'0 |hair= Curly brown |eyes=Brown |skin=White |hidec= |family=Peter Sloan Jessica Coughlin Daniel Sloan Lisa Jones Claire Sloan |affiliation=San Andreas State Police Bureau of Criminal Investigations |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles=1986 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS }} Richard Sloan is a thirty year old who was once member of the and unit of the Bureau of Criminal Investigations. He was once the partner of Douglas Steel, working beside him on case files relating to gang violence in the Idlewood area. Richard has a and also worked as a for several years before applying and transferring to the Bureau of Criminal Investigations as a detective. 'Early Life' Richard Sloan was born in the Four Points of Jefferson, Los Santos in the summer of 1981 to parents Peter and Jessica Sloan. They were a middle class family coexisting in a neighborhood filled with various forms of crime, most having some relation to the iron-fisted control which the Jeffersontown Mob has held over the area for generations. Straying away from the life of crime, Richard's father Peter was a chief in the Los Santos Fire Department and his mother worked as a receptionist at the County General hospital just outside of Jefferson. Growing up Richard was an average child and adolescent. He attended the local high school and achieved high averages in most of his courses, excelling in those such as physical education and Mathematics. He participated in a variety of extracurricular activities such as and where he took part as a . He was also deeply involved in many community volunteer services which were inspired by his father's work as a chief, specifically the as a youth fire fighter. As he matured and graduated, his original plans were to join the fire department alongside of his father. These plans were changed when Richard first got his taste of crime. After a night of drinking with friends, Richard was headed home when he was confronted by a masked male holding a handgun. The gun was pressed against his chest, and Richard was told to hand over his wallet and any valuable possessions. After giving up the items he was pistol whipped across the left side of his face, knocked unconscious on the sidewalk. 'Heading to Law School' After the unfortunate events, Richard was left with and . After leaving the hospital he met an old friend from his high school whom had begun training to become a a few months earlier. This man was Douglas Steel. He convinced Richard of the benefits he could find it starting a career in the field of law enforcement. The promises of health, fitness and personal safety were all very attractive to Richard and he decided to put all of his effort into law enforcement. He looked into law programs at the University of Los Santos and enrolled in the first available course. Years later he was able to graduate from the course and received a degree in law. After graduating he signed up for the State Police training academy where he received training in fire arms, self defense, American laws, and all the necessary tools needed for professional law enforcement. His eagerness to learn and moral support from his family made him succeed very quickly in the academy. After a thirteen month course, he was given his badge as a . By this time his friend, Douglas Steel had been working with the San Andreas State Police for quite some time, and was offered a position in the to which he transferred. 'The Food Chain' Richard began to progress through the ranks within the San Andreas State Police quite quickly due to his seemingly natural abilities to visualize crime scenes and assist detectives in determining their events. He was given a rank as and began to assist behind the scenes in the investigations of some low-key cases involving crime in the ghettos of Idlewood and Ganton. It was around this time he met his first wife, Lisa Jones, who was also an aspiring working with the Los Santos Police Department. They dated successfully for two years before marrying and giving birth to their daughter, Claire. Unfortunately the marriage was cut short after Lisa was killed onduty when her cruiser was sprayed with gun fire by three she had been pulling over for a routine traffic stop in Willowfield. They had been in possession of a large amount of illegal and paranoia caused them to panic, ultimately leading to Lisa's unfortunate demise. Left without a wife, Richard began raising his daughter on his own with the wage he earned as a . He was approached by his friend Douglas who suggested Richard put his criminal investigation skills to use in the Bureau of Criminal Investigations, which was accepting capable applicants who met specific requirements. Interested in expanding his line of work and earning the extra money involved in being a , Richard quickly wrote up his resume and applied to the Bureau. He was contacted a few weeks after applying by the BCI's captain, Anthony Gresham. After an interview, Gresham could see Richard was more than capable of becoming a detective and his letters of reference all gave a positive assurance on Richard's work. He was given his detective's badge and assigned to the and division of the BCI. He was made the partner of his friend Douglas Steel and quickly became involved in the workings of several cases relating to gang activity and violence in the Idlewood area, specifically The Liverpool Road Crew. 'Death of a Friend and Promotion' After keenly working beside Douglas Steel on The Liverpool Road Crew case file and making some minor success with and informants, Richard's friend's life was brought to a sudden hault when he was investigating a crime scene in Idlewood during March of 2012. His vehicle was approached by Demetrius Whitfield of The Arrington Organization who proceeded to spray the young detective's vehicle with an array of gun fire, killing him instantly. Richard was completely shattered when he received the news of his friend and partner's death. He began to take the blame on his own shoulders, making himself believe that he should have been there for his friend's safety and defense. He decided to take a short leave of absence to gather his thoughts and grieve, departing from the BCI for a period of about two weeks. Upon his return, Richard began to work alongside of Logan Sapienza who had began investigations into a string of homicides related to The Arrington Organization and Grove Street Crips, more specifically Kobe Craigson. He was quickly absorbed back into the line of work as the case file expanded and more homicides were linked. Although Richard belonged to the Gangs and Vice unit, Sapienza and Sloan were able to create links to recent rises in gang violence and the string of homicides occuring throughout Los Santos. It wasn't long before Anthony Gresham, captain of BCI, contacted Richard to discuss with him the cases he was working on. Gresham agreed to promote Richard to the next rank in the Bureau, Detective II. Due to this, Richard was allowed to open and operate his own confidential case files. He was also assigned a few new recruits and asked to train them in the field. 'Accomplishments' After months of hard work on the casefile against the infamous Grove Street Crips, Richard had built up a substantial amount of evidence linking certain criminals such as Kobe Craigson and Bear Craigson to a string of homicides against an opposing drug organization known as The Arrington Organization. Although the case contained nearly enough evidence to obtain arrested warrants for the suspects, Richard grew tired of the constant violence he witnessed day to day within his department. Still suffering from mild depression due to the loss of his partner Douglas Steel, he chose to back down from his position and reloacted himself and his young daughter to Las Venturas where he became a at a local detention center. His case file was later picked up by other members of the Bureau of Criminal Investigations team such as Debra Mosley, Alonzo Westbrook and Stepan Bezukladnikov. They used Richard's collected evidence, witness statements and surveillance as means to obtain warrants for the arrest of the Crips affiliated gang members. A small task force was sent out later and in a police raid that would take place the same day involving a joint operation between SASP STOP and LSPD SWAT, the signed arrest warrant of Kobe and Malcolm would be fulfilled and the both of them were detained until further notice of the court, prosecuted for conspiracy to commit murder (probable cause), a row of first degree murders (probable cause) and the possession of an illegal firearm, yet they had walked free. The combined efforts of Richard and his second partner, Logan Sapienza into the case file lead to the near complete dissolution of the Grove Street Crips from Los Santos. 'Personality' Richard in his younger years was an active and open minded individual with an eager perspective on life and his career in . He was a very loving man to his wife and child and did whatever he could within his power to protect them and keep them happy. After his wife's death however, Richard began to develop a more secretive and quiet personality. He rarely goes out and when he does he usually tends to stick to a confined group of the few friends he has. He looks at life very blandly and feels as though a piece of him died along with his wife. He's still a very supportive and loving parent of his daughter who is currently reaching the age of three. Although he works long hours developing and managing case files he likes to spend his free time getting to know his daughter and taking care of her. He tends not to speak about her or his deceased wife around co workers, in fear that they ever get involved with the criminals he works so hard to put behind bars. In the field Richard is very keen and precise. His abilities in processing crime scenes are very well developed and some of the best in the Bureau. He tends to have a natural ability to look at a crime scene and determine the chain of events which took place inside them. When it comes to speaking with the public he's a patient individual who isn't afraid to dig deep to uncover leads in his cases. He tends to have a mutual hatred for due to his wife's murder, which he does his best to keep bottled up inside of him while working in order to maintain a professional appearance. Category:Character Category:Detective Category:Irish-American Category:Law Enforcement Category:Law Enforcement Officers Category:Irish-Americans